Derek & Chloe: FF The Darkest Powers Book 4
by BlackCatBone
Summary: As Chloe's feeling for Derek grow, Derek is in the midst if self discovery. But when a necromancer feind comes to kill Chloe, Derek must confide in the one person he doesn't want to involve: His MOTHER
1. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, JUST MY WRITING.  
NOTE: I'M ONLY IN PRIMARY SCHOOL BUT I LOVE DEREK AND CHLOE!  
NOTE #2: THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION FROM THE VERY LAST SCENE OF THE RECKONING.

CHAPTER ONE- BAD DREAMS  
CHLOE:  
In a house just off the north coast of Pennsilvaynia, I lay down on my bed in the room I chose. Simon and Tori were arguing downstairs about hell knows what, Mr Bae was trying to calm everything down and Aunt Lauren was in the shower when there was a knock at my closed door.

"Chloe?" It was Derek, his voice gruff with concern.

"Yeah.." I mumbled and I closed my eyes as I heard the door click open then close again.

"You okay?" He sat on the end of my bed.

I nodded, "Just tired. It was a long trip."

Derek chuckled and my heart skipped a beat, imagining his smile. "I hear you-that long in a car with Simon and Tori?" He stopped laughing. "Do you want me to go?"

I thought for a momment, "No," I said, "stay. Talk to me."

I could almost hear Derek grinning. I sat up and shuffled over to the corner, guestering him to come closer. He lay next to me without hesitation, his arms going around my waist and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

_It was black. It rushed through the trees and I laughed. My heart was singing and I felt happiness seep through my body. Derek in wolf form was amazing-he looked amazing._

_All the sudden, all air stopped and it was dead silence._

_I heard laughter, then Derek's voice as he changed back, "Chloe! Behind-"_

"Chloe? Chloe!" Derek was shaking me awake and I yawned.

"What happened?"

Derek sat me up and looked at me. "I don't know, but you were talking in your sleep."

I squirmed and pressed my back against the wall. "Just a bad dream."

"Oh." Derek pulled me toward him again and this time when I fell asleep, it was dreamless.

I felt the hot sun warm my face and I lifted my head to it, bathing in its warmth. I heard the front door open and Derek walked out, sitting next to me. We watched the sun set in silence-we did this sometimes, just sitting not satying anything.

After about a minute, I felt him arm slip around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. This was nothing new, but this and kissing was a far as we'd ever gotten. Just a few days ago, we'd defeated the Edison Group and gained the Cabals as enemies and Derek had taken me into the woods and kissed me, for the second time. It had been harder, then. Stronger than the first time and I knew he was who I wanted.  
I let my head fall onto him chest and squrimed, making me more comfortable.

I was a necromancer- a supernatural who could raise the dead, and Derek was a werewolf. We were both expreiments from the Edison Group, and so was Simon, Tori, Peter, a girl called Amber, Rae and Liz. Liz was already dead-they'd killed her. Rae, Peter and Amber... Well, we didn't know where they were. But we had Tori, my aunt, Simon and Derek's dad and Liz's ghost every now and then.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Just thinking about the others... When are we going to find them?"

He pressed his face against my neck and gently kissed it, "We'll find them when its time."

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of Dereks arms around me and the warm sun.

Finally, we walked inside and found Tori and Simon arguing about spells. Again.

"But binding is only good for one person!" Simon was saying, his fist on the table.

"Too bad." Tori smirked. "You'll live."

"Your going to get us-and yourself-killed." Simon muttered under his breath as he walked up to us. "I'm seriously bored," he said. "What are we doing tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night?" I asked, which was actually nothing.

Tori chimed in, laughing, "Try to take over the world!"

We all looked at her. Was Tori actually recieting Pinky and the Brain? I don't know weather I should be scared or worried for her health.  
She caught us looking and folding her arms over her chest. "What? I watched it as a kid."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You ARE a kid."

She flipped him the finger. Every day it was becoming easier to believe that they were half siblings-of course, they didn't know that, and I didn't plan on telling them.

Simon was Asian with blonde hair and dark, almond shaped eyes. He was nice, but more like a brother. Tori had short black hair dark eyes, much like Simon's.

Derek had black, straite hair that hung in his face and green cats eyes with a pouty scowl that was just as good as a smile.  
"I supose we could go to a movie." I shrugged, glancing at Derek for assistance.

Derek shrugged. "Sure, if its alright with Dad."

Tori got up. "Really? Cool."

Simon grinned at me. "Nice. I'll ask Dad."

"Me too." Tori said, following him out.

And that left Derek and I alone. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and he smiled, his arms going around me waist, pulling me closer-

"Chloe!" We both jumped and looked over sharply at Aunt Lauren, who was standing in the doorway, her mouth in a big O. "Can I please speak to you for a momment?"

I sighed and pulled away from Derek, letting go of his fingers and following Aunt Lauren into the drawing room.  
As soon as we were in, Aunt Lauren spun on me. "Chloe! How could you... with that... Mutt?!"

I gave her my darkest look. "He. Is. Not. A. Mutt."

Aunt Lauren folded her arms neatly across her chest. "Beg to differ. That boy is a werewolf."

"I believe I'm familier with that, Aunt Lauren. I DID actually help him change into a wolf about four times, now." I made a fake gasp. "You mean he's a werewolf? And here I thought he was changing into a bunny."

Aunt Lauren gave me a cold look. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore."

"Aunt Lauren! 'That boy' has a name. And Derek is with me."

Aunt Lauren looked horrified. "Chloe! How dare you speak to me that way!"

I folded my arms, too. "Listen, Derek won't hurt me. So lets just drop it, okay?"

I walked away and and went upstairs into Derek's room, leaving Aunt Lauren to dwell on what I had said.

I didn't even have to knock on his door, he was already waiting, grinning. Then I remembered his werewolf hearing. I groaned. "Did you hear all of that?"

Derek nodded and pulled me into his room and closing the door.

"So your not mad?" I asked, eyeing his good mood.

"No. I'm actually glad."

The confusion must have shown on my face. "Why?"

"Because. You were'nt going to take her crap. Thankyou."

He pulled me against him, and once again, bent down to kiss me when Simon opened the door, a grin on his face.  
"Dad said we could go!" He beamed, oblivious to how close Derek and I were.

"To the toilet?" Derek grumbled, "Sureley you don't need to tell us that."  
Simon rolled his eyes. "To the movies!"

I backed away from Derek before Simon caught us. I could tell Derek didn't like that-hiding when we shouldn't have to, but I didn't want to take the chance of hurting Simon. He still wasn't quite over me, yet.

"When?" I asked.

Simon beamed. "Tonight!"

"Tonight?" Derek asked. Obviously he had something else planned. "Does it have to be?"

"Yes. Now move your ass and get ready. We're going in two hours!" Simon walked away to go have a shower.

"Is it just me, or..." Derek whispered to me, "does it look like Simon is acting a little... Girly? I wonder if he's in there curling his hair."

I laughed pulled his closer. Derek reached out and closed the door again. Then he bent down, warm breath making my lips tingle, his lips toughed mine...

Someone banged in the door. "Hey!" It was Simon. Derek growled under his breath and reluctantly opened the door.  
His hair was wet and I decided I should go.

"See you." I said to Derek and once again let his fingers leave mine.


	2. Jealous

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, JUST MY WRITING.  
NOTE: I'M ONLY IN PRIMARY SCHOOL BUT I LOVE DEREK AND CHLOE!  
NOTE #2: THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION FROM THE VERY LAST SCENE OF THE RECKONING.

CHAPTER ONE- BAD DREAMS  
CHLOE:  
In a house just off the north coast of Pennsilvaynia, I lay down on my bed in the room I chose. Simon and Tori were arguing downstairs about hell knows what, Mr Bae was trying to calm everything down and Aunt Lauren was in the shower when there was a knock at my closed door.

"Chloe?" It was Derek, his voice gruff with concern.

"Yeah.." I mumbled and I closed my eyes as I heard the door click open then close again.

"You okay?" He sat on the end of my bed.

I nodded, "Just tired. It was a long trip."

Derek chuckled and my heart skipped a beat, imagining his smile. "I hear you-that long in a car with Simon and Tori?" He stopped laughing. "Do you want me to go?"

I thought for a momment, "No," I said, "stay. Talk to me."

I could almost hear Derek grinning. I sat up and shuffled over to the corner, guestering him to come closer. He lay next to me without hesitation, his arms going around my waist and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

_It was black. It rushed through the trees and I laughed. My heart was singing and I felt happiness seep through my body. Derek in wolf form was amazing-he looked amazing._

_All the sudden, all air stopped and it was dead silence._

_I heard laughter, then Derek's voice as he changed back, "Chloe! Behind-"_

"Chloe? Chloe!" Derek was shaking me awake and I yawned.

"What happened?"

Derek sat me up and looked at me. "I don't know, but you were talking in your sleep."

I squirmed and pressed my back against the wall. "Just a bad dream."

"Oh." Derek pulled me toward him again and this time when I fell asleep, it was dreamless.

I felt the hot sun warm my face and I lifted my head to it, bathing in its warmth. I heard the front door open and Derek walked out, sitting next to me. We watched the sun set in silence-we did this sometimes, just sitting not satying anything.

After about a minute, I felt him arm slip around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. This was nothing new, but this and kissing was a far as we'd ever gotten. Just a few days ago, we'd defeated the Edison Group and gained the Cabals as enemies and Derek had taken me into the woods and kissed me, for the second time. It had been harder, then. Stronger than the first time and I knew he was who I wanted.  
I let my head fall onto him chest and squrimed, making me more comfortable.

I was a necromancer- a supernatural who could raise the dead, and Derek was a werewolf. We were both expreiments from the Edison Group, and so was Simon, Tori, Peter, a girl called Amber, Rae and Liz. Liz was already dead-they'd killed her. Rae, Peter and Amber... Well, we didn't know where they were. But we had Tori, my aunt, Simon and Derek's dad and Liz's ghost every now and then.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Just thinking about the others... When are we going to find them?"

He pressed his face against my neck and gently kissed it, "We'll find them when its time."

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of Dereks arms around me and the warm sun.

Finally, we walked inside and found Tori and Simon arguing about spells. Again.

"But binding is only good for one person!" Simon was saying, his fist on the table.

"Too bad." Tori smirked. "You'll live."

"Your going to get us-and yourself-killed." Simon muttered under his breath as he walked up to us. "I'm seriously bored," he said. "What are we doing tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night?" I asked, which was actually nothing.

Tori chimed in, laughing, "Try to take over the world!"

We all looked at her. Was Tori actually recieting Pinky and the Brain? I don't know weather I should be scared or worried for her health.  
She caught us looking and folding her arms over her chest. "What? I watched it as a kid."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You ARE a kid."

She flipped him the finger. Every day it was becoming easier to believe that they were half siblings-of course, they didn't know that, and I didn't plan on telling them.

Simon was Asian with blonde hair and dark, almond shaped eyes. He was nice, but more like a brother. Tori had short black hair dark eyes, much like Simon's.

Derek had black, straite hair that hung in his face and green cats eyes with a pouty scowl that was just as good as a smile.  
"I supose we could go to a movie." I shrugged, glancing at Derek for assistance.

Derek shrugged. "Sure, if its alright with Dad."

Tori got up. "Really? Cool."

Simon grinned at me. "Nice. I'll ask Dad."

"Me too." Tori said, following him out.

And that left Derek and I alone. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and he smiled, his arms going around me waist, pulling me closer-

"Chloe!" We both jumped and looked over sharply at Aunt Lauren, who was standing in the doorway, her mouth in a big O. "Can I please speak to you for a momment?"

I sighed and pulled away from Derek, letting go of his fingers and following Aunt Lauren into the drawing room.  
As soon as we were in, Aunt Lauren spun on me. "Chloe! How could you... with that... Mutt?!"

I gave her my darkest look. "He. Is. Not. A. Mutt."

Aunt Lauren folded her arms neatly across her chest. "Beg to differ. That boy is a werewolf."

"I believe I'm familier with that, Aunt Lauren. I DID actually help him change into a wolf about four times, now." I made a fake gasp. "You mean he's a werewolf? And here I thought he was changing into a bunny."

Aunt Lauren gave me a cold look. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore."

"Aunt Lauren! 'That boy' has a name. And Derek is with me."

Aunt Lauren looked horrified. "Chloe! How dare you speak to me that way!"

I folded my arms, too. "Listen, Derek won't hurt me. So lets just drop it, okay?"

I walked away and and went upstairs into Derek's room, leaving Aunt Lauren to dwell on what I had said.

I didn't even have to knock on his door, he was already waiting, grinning. Then I remembered his werewolf hearing. I groaned. "Did you hear all of that?"

Derek nodded and pulled me into his room and closing the door.

"So your not mad?" I asked, eyeing his good mood.

"No. I'm actually glad."

The confusion must have shown on my face. "Why?"

"Because. You were'nt going to take her crap. Thankyou."

He pulled me against him, and once again, bent down to kiss me when Simon opened the door, a grin on his face.  
"Dad said we could go!" He beamed, oblivious to how close Derek and I were.

"To the toilet?" Derek grumbled, "Sureley you don't need to tell us that."  
Simon rolled his eyes. "To the movies!"

I backed away from Derek before Simon caught us. I could tell Derek didn't like that-hiding when we shouldn't have to, but I didn't want to take the chance of hurting Simon. He still wasn't quite over me, yet.

"When?" I asked.

Simon beamed. "Tonight!"

"Tonight?" Derek asked. Obviously he had something else planned. "Does it have to be?"

"Yes. Now move your ass and get ready. We're going in two hours!" Simon walked away to go have a shower.

"Is it just me, or..." Derek whispered to me, "does it look like Simon is acting a little... Girly? I wonder if he's in there curling his hair."

I laughed pulled his closer. Derek reached out and closed the door again. Then he bent down, warm breath making my lips tingle, his lips toughed mine...

Someone banged in the door. "Hey!" It was Simon. Derek growled under his breath and reluctantly opened the door.  
His hair was wet and I decided I should go.

"See you." I said to Derek and once again let his fingers leave mine.


	3. Impressions

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, JUST MY WRITING.  
NOTE: I'M ONLY IN PRIMARY SCHOOL BUT I LOVE DEREK AND CHLOE!  
NOTE #2: THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION FROM THE VERY LAST SCENE OF THE RECKONING.

CHAPTER ONE- BAD DREAMS  
CHLOE:  
In a house just off the north coast of Pennsilvaynia, I lay down on my bed in the room I chose. Simon and Tori were arguing downstairs about hell knows what, Mr Bae was trying to calm everything down and Aunt Lauren was in the shower when there was a knock at my closed door.

"Chloe?" It was Derek, his voice gruff with concern.

"Yeah.." I mumbled and I closed my eyes as I heard the door click open then close again.

"You okay?" He sat on the end of my bed.

I nodded, "Just tired. It was a long trip."

Derek chuckled and my heart skipped a beat, imagining his smile. "I hear you-that long in a car with Simon and Tori?" He stopped laughing. "Do you want me to go?"

I thought for a momment, "No," I said, "stay. Talk to me."

I could almost hear Derek grinning. I sat up and shuffled over to the corner, guestering him to come closer. He lay next to me without hesitation, his arms going around my waist and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

_It was black. It rushed through the trees and I laughed. My heart was singing and I felt happiness seep through my body. Derek in wolf form was amazing-he looked amazing._

_All the sudden, all air stopped and it was dead silence._

_I heard laughter, then Derek's voice as he changed back, "Chloe! Behind-"_

"Chloe? Chloe!" Derek was shaking me awake and I yawned.

"What happened?"

Derek sat me up and looked at me. "I don't know, but you were talking in your sleep."

I squirmed and pressed my back against the wall. "Just a bad dream."

"Oh." Derek pulled me toward him again and this time when I fell asleep, it was dreamless.

I felt the hot sun warm my face and I lifted my head to it, bathing in its warmth. I heard the front door open and Derek walked out, sitting next to me. We watched the sun set in silence-we did this sometimes, just sitting not satying anything.

After about a minute, I felt him arm slip around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. This was nothing new, but this and kissing was a far as we'd ever gotten. Just a few days ago, we'd defeated the Edison Group and gained the Cabals as enemies and Derek had taken me into the woods and kissed me, for the second time. It had been harder, then. Stronger than the first time and I knew he was who I wanted.  
I let my head fall onto him chest and squrimed, making me more comfortable.

I was a necromancer- a supernatural who could raise the dead, and Derek was a werewolf. We were both expreiments from the Edison Group, and so was Simon, Tori, Peter, a girl called Amber, Rae and Liz. Liz was already dead-they'd killed her. Rae, Peter and Amber... Well, we didn't know where they were. But we had Tori, my aunt, Simon and Derek's dad and Liz's ghost every now and then.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Just thinking about the others... When are we going to find them?"

He pressed his face against my neck and gently kissed it, "We'll find them when its time."

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of Dereks arms around me and the warm sun.

Finally, we walked inside and found Tori and Simon arguing about spells. Again.

"But binding is only good for one person!" Simon was saying, his fist on the table.

"Too bad." Tori smirked. "You'll live."

"Your going to get us-and yourself-killed." Simon muttered under his breath as he walked up to us. "I'm seriously bored," he said. "What are we doing tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night?" I asked, which was actually nothing.

Tori chimed in, laughing, "Try to take over the world!"

We all looked at her. Was Tori actually recieting Pinky and the Brain? I don't know weather I should be scared or worried for her health.  
She caught us looking and folding her arms over her chest. "What? I watched it as a kid."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You ARE a kid."

She flipped him the finger. Every day it was becoming easier to believe that they were half siblings-of course, they didn't know that, and I didn't plan on telling them.

Simon was Asian with blonde hair and dark, almond shaped eyes. He was nice, but more like a brother. Tori had short black hair dark eyes, much like Simon's.

Derek had black, straite hair that hung in his face and green cats eyes with a pouty scowl that was just as good as a smile.  
"I supose we could go to a movie." I shrugged, glancing at Derek for assistance.

Derek shrugged. "Sure, if its alright with Dad."

Tori got up. "Really? Cool."

Simon grinned at me. "Nice. I'll ask Dad."

"Me too." Tori said, following him out.

And that left Derek and I alone. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and he smiled, his arms going around me waist, pulling me closer-

"Chloe!" We both jumped and looked over sharply at Aunt Lauren, who was standing in the doorway, her mouth in a big O. "Can I please speak to you for a momment?"

I sighed and pulled away from Derek, letting go of his fingers and following Aunt Lauren into the drawing room.  
As soon as we were in, Aunt Lauren spun on me. "Chloe! How could you... with that... Mutt?!"

I gave her my darkest look. "He. Is. Not. A. Mutt."

Aunt Lauren folded her arms neatly across her chest. "Beg to differ. That boy is a werewolf."

"I believe I'm familier with that, Aunt Lauren. I DID actually help him change into a wolf about four times, now." I made a fake gasp. "You mean he's a werewolf? And here I thought he was changing into a bunny."

Aunt Lauren gave me a cold look. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore."

"Aunt Lauren! 'That boy' has a name. And Derek is with me."

Aunt Lauren looked horrified. "Chloe! How dare you speak to me that way!"

I folded my arms, too. "Listen, Derek won't hurt me. So lets just drop it, okay?"

I walked away and and went upstairs into Derek's room, leaving Aunt Lauren to dwell on what I had said.

I didn't even have to knock on his door, he was already waiting, grinning. Then I remembered his werewolf hearing. I groaned. "Did you hear all of that?"

Derek nodded and pulled me into his room and closing the door.

"So your not mad?" I asked, eyeing his good mood.

"No. I'm actually glad."

The confusion must have shown on my face. "Why?"

"Because. You were'nt going to take her crap. Thankyou."

He pulled me against him, and once again, bent down to kiss me when Simon opened the door, a grin on his face.  
"Dad said we could go!" He beamed, oblivious to how close Derek and I were.

"To the toilet?" Derek grumbled, "Sureley you don't need to tell us that."  
Simon rolled his eyes. "To the movies!"

I backed away from Derek before Simon caught us. I could tell Derek didn't like that-hiding when we shouldn't have to, but I didn't want to take the chance of hurting Simon. He still wasn't quite over me, yet.

"When?" I asked.

Simon beamed. "Tonight!"

"Tonight?" Derek asked. Obviously he had something else planned. "Does it have to be?"

"Yes. Now move your ass and get ready. We're going in two hours!" Simon walked away to go have a shower.

"Is it just me, or..." Derek whispered to me, "does it look like Simon is acting a little... Girly? I wonder if he's in there curling his hair."

I laughed pulled his closer. Derek reached out and closed the door again. Then he bent down, warm breath making my lips tingle, his lips toughed mine...

Someone banged in the door. "Hey!" It was Simon. Derek growled under his breath and reluctantly opened the door.  
His hair was wet and I decided I should go.

"See you." I said to Derek and once again let his fingers leave mine.


	4. Slower!

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, JUST MY WRITING.  
NOTE: I'M ONLY IN PRIMARY SCHOOL BUT I LOVE DEREK AND CHLOE!  
NOTE #2: THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION FROM THE VERY LAST SCENE OF THE RECKONING.

CHAPTER ONE- BAD DREAMS  
CHLOE:  
In a house just off the north coast of Pennsilvaynia, I lay down on my bed in the room I chose. Simon and Tori were arguing downstairs about hell knows what, Mr Bae was trying to calm everything down and Aunt Lauren was in the shower when there was a knock at my closed door.

"Chloe?" It was Derek, his voice gruff with concern.

"Yeah.." I mumbled and I closed my eyes as I heard the door click open then close again.

"You okay?" He sat on the end of my bed.

I nodded, "Just tired. It was a long trip."

Derek chuckled and my heart skipped a beat, imagining his smile. "I hear you-that long in a car with Simon and Tori?" He stopped laughing. "Do you want me to go?"

I thought for a momment, "No," I said, "stay. Talk to me."

I could almost hear Derek grinning. I sat up and shuffled over to the corner, guestering him to come closer. He lay next to me without hesitation, his arms going around my waist and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

_It was black. It rushed through the trees and I laughed. My heart was singing and I felt happiness seep through my body. Derek in wolf form was amazing-he looked amazing._

_All the sudden, all air stopped and it was dead silence._

_I heard laughter, then Derek's voice as he changed back, "Chloe! Behind-"_

"Chloe? Chloe!" Derek was shaking me awake and I yawned.

"What happened?"

Derek sat me up and looked at me. "I don't know, but you were talking in your sleep."

I squirmed and pressed my back against the wall. "Just a bad dream."

"Oh." Derek pulled me toward him again and this time when I fell asleep, it was dreamless.

I felt the hot sun warm my face and I lifted my head to it, bathing in its warmth. I heard the front door open and Derek walked out, sitting next to me. We watched the sun set in silence-we did this sometimes, just sitting not satying anything.

After about a minute, I felt him arm slip around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. This was nothing new, but this and kissing was a far as we'd ever gotten. Just a few days ago, we'd defeated the Edison Group and gained the Cabals as enemies and Derek had taken me into the woods and kissed me, for the second time. It had been harder, then. Stronger than the first time and I knew he was who I wanted.  
I let my head fall onto him chest and squrimed, making me more comfortable.

I was a necromancer- a supernatural who could raise the dead, and Derek was a werewolf. We were both expreiments from the Edison Group, and so was Simon, Tori, Peter, a girl called Amber, Rae and Liz. Liz was already dead-they'd killed her. Rae, Peter and Amber... Well, we didn't know where they were. But we had Tori, my aunt, Simon and Derek's dad and Liz's ghost every now and then.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Just thinking about the others... When are we going to find them?"

He pressed his face against my neck and gently kissed it, "We'll find them when its time."

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of Dereks arms around me and the warm sun.

Finally, we walked inside and found Tori and Simon arguing about spells. Again.

"But binding is only good for one person!" Simon was saying, his fist on the table.

"Too bad." Tori smirked. "You'll live."

"Your going to get us-and yourself-killed." Simon muttered under his breath as he walked up to us. "I'm seriously bored," he said. "What are we doing tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night?" I asked, which was actually nothing.

Tori chimed in, laughing, "Try to take over the world!"

We all looked at her. Was Tori actually recieting Pinky and the Brain? I don't know weather I should be scared or worried for her health.  
She caught us looking and folding her arms over her chest. "What? I watched it as a kid."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You ARE a kid."

She flipped him the finger. Every day it was becoming easier to believe that they were half siblings-of course, they didn't know that, and I didn't plan on telling them.

Simon was Asian with blonde hair and dark, almond shaped eyes. He was nice, but more like a brother. Tori had short black hair dark eyes, much like Simon's.

Derek had black, straite hair that hung in his face and green cats eyes with a pouty scowl that was just as good as a smile.  
"I supose we could go to a movie." I shrugged, glancing at Derek for assistance.

Derek shrugged. "Sure, if its alright with Dad."

Tori got up. "Really? Cool."

Simon grinned at me. "Nice. I'll ask Dad."

"Me too." Tori said, following him out.

And that left Derek and I alone. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and he smiled, his arms going around me waist, pulling me closer-

"Chloe!" We both jumped and looked over sharply at Aunt Lauren, who was standing in the doorway, her mouth in a big O. "Can I please speak to you for a momment?"

I sighed and pulled away from Derek, letting go of his fingers and following Aunt Lauren into the drawing room.  
As soon as we were in, Aunt Lauren spun on me. "Chloe! How could you... with that... Mutt?!"

I gave her my darkest look. "He. Is. Not. A. Mutt."

Aunt Lauren folded her arms neatly across her chest. "Beg to differ. That boy is a werewolf."

"I believe I'm familier with that, Aunt Lauren. I DID actually help him change into a wolf about four times, now." I made a fake gasp. "You mean he's a werewolf? And here I thought he was changing into a bunny."

Aunt Lauren gave me a cold look. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore."

"Aunt Lauren! 'That boy' has a name. And Derek is with me."

Aunt Lauren looked horrified. "Chloe! How dare you speak to me that way!"

I folded my arms, too. "Listen, Derek won't hurt me. So lets just drop it, okay?"

I walked away and and went upstairs into Derek's room, leaving Aunt Lauren to dwell on what I had said.

I didn't even have to knock on his door, he was already waiting, grinning. Then I remembered his werewolf hearing. I groaned. "Did you hear all of that?"

Derek nodded and pulled me into his room and closing the door.

"So your not mad?" I asked, eyeing his good mood.

"No. I'm actually glad."

The confusion must have shown on my face. "Why?"

"Because. You were'nt going to take her crap. Thankyou."

He pulled me against him, and once again, bent down to kiss me when Simon opened the door, a grin on his face.  
"Dad said we could go!" He beamed, oblivious to how close Derek and I were.

"To the toilet?" Derek grumbled, "Sureley you don't need to tell us that."  
Simon rolled his eyes. "To the movies!"

I backed away from Derek before Simon caught us. I could tell Derek didn't like that-hiding when we shouldn't have to, but I didn't want to take the chance of hurting Simon. He still wasn't quite over me, yet.

"When?" I asked.

Simon beamed. "Tonight!"

"Tonight?" Derek asked. Obviously he had something else planned. "Does it have to be?"

"Yes. Now move your ass and get ready. We're going in two hours!" Simon walked away to go have a shower.

"Is it just me, or..." Derek whispered to me, "does it look like Simon is acting a little... Girly? I wonder if he's in there curling his hair."

I laughed pulled his closer. Derek reached out and closed the door again. Then he bent down, warm breath making my lips tingle, his lips toughed mine...

Someone banged in the door. "Hey!" It was Simon. Derek growled under his breath and reluctantly opened the door.  
His hair was wet and I decided I should go.

"See you." I said to Derek and once again let his fingers leave mine.


	5. Realizations

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, JUST MY WRITING.  
NOTE: I'M ONLY IN PRIMARY SCHOOL BUT I LOVE DEREK AND CHLOE!  
NOTE #2: THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION FROM THE VERY LAST SCENE OF THE RECKONING.

CHAPTER ONE- BAD DREAMS  
CHLOE:  
In a house just off the north coast of Pennsilvaynia, I lay down on my bed in the room I chose. Simon and Tori were arguing downstairs about hell knows what, Mr Bae was trying to calm everything down and Aunt Lauren was in the shower when there was a knock at my closed door.

"Chloe?" It was Derek, his voice gruff with concern.

"Yeah.." I mumbled and I closed my eyes as I heard the door click open then close again.

"You okay?" He sat on the end of my bed.

I nodded, "Just tired. It was a long trip."

Derek chuckled and my heart skipped a beat, imagining his smile. "I hear you-that long in a car with Simon and Tori?" He stopped laughing. "Do you want me to go?"

I thought for a momment, "No," I said, "stay. Talk to me."

I could almost hear Derek grinning. I sat up and shuffled over to the corner, guestering him to come closer. He lay next to me without hesitation, his arms going around my waist and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

_It was black. It rushed through the trees and I laughed. My heart was singing and I felt happiness seep through my body. Derek in wolf form was amazing-he looked amazing._

_All the sudden, all air stopped and it was dead silence._

_I heard laughter, then Derek's voice as he changed back, "Chloe! Behind-"_

"Chloe? Chloe!" Derek was shaking me awake and I yawned.

"What happened?"

Derek sat me up and looked at me. "I don't know, but you were talking in your sleep."

I squirmed and pressed my back against the wall. "Just a bad dream."

"Oh." Derek pulled me toward him again and this time when I fell asleep, it was dreamless.

I felt the hot sun warm my face and I lifted my head to it, bathing in its warmth. I heard the front door open and Derek walked out, sitting next to me. We watched the sun set in silence-we did this sometimes, just sitting not satying anything.

After about a minute, I felt him arm slip around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. This was nothing new, but this and kissing was a far as we'd ever gotten. Just a few days ago, we'd defeated the Edison Group and gained the Cabals as enemies and Derek had taken me into the woods and kissed me, for the second time. It had been harder, then. Stronger than the first time and I knew he was who I wanted.  
I let my head fall onto him chest and squrimed, making me more comfortable.

I was a necromancer- a supernatural who could raise the dead, and Derek was a werewolf. We were both expreiments from the Edison Group, and so was Simon, Tori, Peter, a girl called Amber, Rae and Liz. Liz was already dead-they'd killed her. Rae, Peter and Amber... Well, we didn't know where they were. But we had Tori, my aunt, Simon and Derek's dad and Liz's ghost every now and then.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Just thinking about the others... When are we going to find them?"

He pressed his face against my neck and gently kissed it, "We'll find them when its time."

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of Dereks arms around me and the warm sun.

Finally, we walked inside and found Tori and Simon arguing about spells. Again.

"But binding is only good for one person!" Simon was saying, his fist on the table.

"Too bad." Tori smirked. "You'll live."

"Your going to get us-and yourself-killed." Simon muttered under his breath as he walked up to us. "I'm seriously bored," he said. "What are we doing tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night?" I asked, which was actually nothing.

Tori chimed in, laughing, "Try to take over the world!"

We all looked at her. Was Tori actually recieting Pinky and the Brain? I don't know weather I should be scared or worried for her health.  
She caught us looking and folding her arms over her chest. "What? I watched it as a kid."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You ARE a kid."

She flipped him the finger. Every day it was becoming easier to believe that they were half siblings-of course, they didn't know that, and I didn't plan on telling them.

Simon was Asian with blonde hair and dark, almond shaped eyes. He was nice, but more like a brother. Tori had short black hair dark eyes, much like Simon's.

Derek had black, straite hair that hung in his face and green cats eyes with a pouty scowl that was just as good as a smile.  
"I supose we could go to a movie." I shrugged, glancing at Derek for assistance.

Derek shrugged. "Sure, if its alright with Dad."

Tori got up. "Really? Cool."

Simon grinned at me. "Nice. I'll ask Dad."

"Me too." Tori said, following him out.

And that left Derek and I alone. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and he smiled, his arms going around me waist, pulling me closer-

"Chloe!" We both jumped and looked over sharply at Aunt Lauren, who was standing in the doorway, her mouth in a big O. "Can I please speak to you for a momment?"

I sighed and pulled away from Derek, letting go of his fingers and following Aunt Lauren into the drawing room.  
As soon as we were in, Aunt Lauren spun on me. "Chloe! How could you... with that... Mutt?!"

I gave her my darkest look. "He. Is. Not. A. Mutt."

Aunt Lauren folded her arms neatly across her chest. "Beg to differ. That boy is a werewolf."

"I believe I'm familier with that, Aunt Lauren. I DID actually help him change into a wolf about four times, now." I made a fake gasp. "You mean he's a werewolf? And here I thought he was changing into a bunny."

Aunt Lauren gave me a cold look. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore."

"Aunt Lauren! 'That boy' has a name. And Derek is with me."

Aunt Lauren looked horrified. "Chloe! How dare you speak to me that way!"

I folded my arms, too. "Listen, Derek won't hurt me. So lets just drop it, okay?"

I walked away and and went upstairs into Derek's room, leaving Aunt Lauren to dwell on what I had said.

I didn't even have to knock on his door, he was already waiting, grinning. Then I remembered his werewolf hearing. I groaned. "Did you hear all of that?"

Derek nodded and pulled me into his room and closing the door.

"So your not mad?" I asked, eyeing his good mood.

"No. I'm actually glad."

The confusion must have shown on my face. "Why?"

"Because. You were'nt going to take her crap. Thankyou."

He pulled me against him, and once again, bent down to kiss me when Simon opened the door, a grin on his face.  
"Dad said we could go!" He beamed, oblivious to how close Derek and I were.

"To the toilet?" Derek grumbled, "Sureley you don't need to tell us that."  
Simon rolled his eyes. "To the movies!"

I backed away from Derek before Simon caught us. I could tell Derek didn't like that-hiding when we shouldn't have to, but I didn't want to take the chance of hurting Simon. He still wasn't quite over me, yet.

"When?" I asked.

Simon beamed. "Tonight!"

"Tonight?" Derek asked. Obviously he had something else planned. "Does it have to be?"

"Yes. Now move your ass and get ready. We're going in two hours!" Simon walked away to go have a shower.

"Is it just me, or..." Derek whispered to me, "does it look like Simon is acting a little... Girly? I wonder if he's in there curling his hair."

I laughed pulled his closer. Derek reached out and closed the door again. Then he bent down, warm breath making my lips tingle, his lips toughed mine...

Someone banged in the door. "Hey!" It was Simon. Derek growled under his breath and reluctantly opened the door.  
His hair was wet and I decided I should go.

"See you." I said to Derek and once again let his fingers leave mine.


End file.
